1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to encoders, such as encoders for adaptively determining a quantization parameter, and application processors having the same. A data communication in a mobile environment goes through a process of quantizing data to be transmitted to efficiently use limited data.
2. Description of Related Art
Quantization means dividing input data into a finite number of levels to represent the input data by a small bit number, and giving unique value to the input data at each level. Blocks included in a frame may have different images to show, such that when quantizing each of the blocks, a different quantization parameter for characteristics of each of the blocks is set.